


Гансианство

by Pumpilu



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Religious Cults, Violence, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpilu/pseuds/Pumpilu
Summary: После падения Третьего рейха Ганс Ланда получил повышение. Он выбрал быть богом.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест Inglourious Basterds 2021 — Божественное





	Гансианство

На стенах сопливо висели листовки, паркетный пол был густо усеян грязью. Он говорил Марте мыть полы, а она разевала свой рот на его ноги, языком хотела коснуться его ботинок. 

  


— Кыш, — он говорил ей ласково, потому что любил и мышат своих, перекошено улыбался. — Иди, приготовь нам чего-нибудь. 

  


Марта ушла, не разогнувшись полностью. На спине у неё был горбик, Ганс любил по нему хлопать ладонью, а черные с проседью пряди, чистый пух, подпрыгивали у неё на плечах от довольства. Он был добр к ним, ко всем, хотя они доставляли ему много неудобств. 

  


Маленькое квадратное помещеньице, с белыми стенами, у стены напротив окна — подобие золоченого аналоя, обчищало ему карманы своей арендой. Ганс вздыхал и мирился, только грязи он не терпел. Его _«верным»,_ как они условились называться, порой доставалось — они были ужасными грязнулями и обжорами. Ганс намыливал крупные ладони до красноты, ударял ими щеки и задницы _верных,_ попадал прямо по косточкам плеч, видел вздрагивания ног, и уверял их, что они блаженствовали, соприкасались с божеской чистотой.

  


Раньше Ганс не был так помешан на чистоте, он ел устриц и давал их ароматной воде стекать по его подбородку. За ним по-старомодному ухаживали его _«слуги»,_ Ганс не позволял себе крупных жирных пятен на манжетах формы, насиженных словно мухами, носил белый платок, и всё же оставалась определенная степень нечистоты, которая была ему положена, это липкое превосходство. Отпечаток его причмокивающих губ на стакане парного молока, крошки между зубами от выпечки.

  


Когда он стал богом, ему досталось бремя чистоты. Распаренные в жестяном тазике ноги, прозрачно-белые краешки ногтей. 

  


— Что значит «когда он стал богом»? — Ганс смеялся, обращая к ним руки — ласкающие и наказывающие. 

  


Обычно их маленькие пухлые рты открывались. Он никогда так не начинал — скорее говорил уже на пятой встрече, а позже и повторялся. Не вводил к ним в комнатку Ницше, у которого «бог умер», и Ганс, оборачиваясь на него, считал, что «должен родиться новый». Ганс давал им доступное и внеземное, закатывал глаза — изжаренные, бело-желтоватые белки глаз. 

  


— Ему открылось откровение, — он держал глаза закатившимися, говоря о себе в третьем лице — скудные средства сделали его и проповедником, и богом, — что неурожай в пятьдесят втором настигнет поля Хаммонда.

  


Если только верные не придут к нему, не спасутся. Он был пошл и прост, но истерзанные души хаммондцев требовали понятных им утешений. К тому же, за вступление в культ, за приобщение к миру божественно-новому, он брал меньше, чем местный священник, зато чаще. Людей у Ганса было не так много — но те, кто сошел под его руки, были преданными, ведомыми и дрожали животами, сидя в кругу рядом с ним.

  


Они целовали ему руки. Лобызали, сходились с ними, с руками божественными, в соитии своим ртом. Гансу было мокро и приятно. 

  


Когда он очутился в штате Луизианна с отросшей челкой, прячущей его клеймо, скорее овечье, чем волчье, он для развлечения почитывал Библию. Она ему надоела, она продолжила его унижать, деньги кончались и к парикмахеру пойти было нельзя. Ганс сдувал поседевшие волосы, осторожно стриг их, наползавшие на глаза, и увидел вдруг, поймал себя ещё незамеченного в тщательном вымытом придорожном зеркальце — лицо страдальца, лицо пророка. 

  


Он не мог пойти работать. Такое бурное прошлое не давало ему прохода. Ганс рад был бы упроститься, идти батрачить, пить горькое пиво; сама судьба ему не давала. Марта припала к нему, обычно мывшая барную стойку и бегавшая по поручениям. Он хорошо с ней обращался, давал целовать его между пальцами. Однажды он заговорил с ней о боге и выудил из неё признание, что бог оставил её. 

  


Так было и с девушкой Лори, худой, с мальчишеской стрижкой. С Крисом, перекошенным артритом, лишившимся трех сыновей в одну осень. Как было их много — и Майкл, Карл, Ина, Мэри, Том, Дэйл. Их количество росло, они смелее жгли свечи, падали ему в ноги. С восторгом они покрывали поцелуями ему босые холодные ступни и лепетали слово _бог_. Среди них редели несчастные, к ним прибивались и счастливые, молодые. Гансу нравилось, какими они были подозрительными, пугливыми, пока не расцветали их зады божьей печатью, а сердца не полнились сладкой надеждой, от сердца шли к горлу, булькали в нем, спирали им дыхание.

  


Ганс шутил с ними и улыбался. _Гансианство_ не было злой отстраненной религией. В ней было много телесного единения, пота, от которого он их избавлял, в ней находилось место высокому искусству. Ганс приказал им сделать рисунок его лица, а после — бюст. Его ничего не страшило, он успокаивал их по-отечески, что негры обратятся в прах, умрут первыми. Ганс с каждым днем всё меньше скучал по Германии — родное ему было здесь, его маленькие нацики тянули к нему свои грязные ручки. 

  


Он опирался на их спины ступнями, элегантно согнув колено, — они почитали за счастье. Их бог был рядом, он обещал им надежность, защиту, тыл. В его улыбках был близкий им рай, о котором Ганс распространялся очень подробно, особенно в делах кушаний и оргий. 

  


В светлый день они принесли ему растерзанного ими безымянного негра. Бог-Ганс полюбил своих верных ещё сильнее. Нелегкая работа быть богом, выбранная им по практичному денежному расчету, наконец стала его призванием. Он понял, что «охотник на евреев» был лишь ступенькой, а сейчас он взошел. Из его верных, его улыбчивых американцев (как ему была симпатична эта черта вечной улыбки!) он сотворил настоящую мышеловку, она ласково клацала механизмами, была целиком пронизана силой божества.

  


А всё-таки, что ни говори, приятно быть богом, пусть это и звучало для Ганса чуточку самовлюбленно.


End file.
